


子夜四時歌(佐鳴、卡伊、斑柱、扉泉、帶凜)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性轉, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 帶凜, 扉泉 - Relationship, 斑柱
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

☆柱間、泉奈、鳴人、伊魯卡性轉★

九尾事件過後不知道為什麼團藏為了得到寫輪眼和九尾的力量開始追殺宇智波一族和鳴人以及雪子，知道這件事情卡卡西和從第三次忍界大戰中生還的帶土、凜馬上去幫忙他們，帶土沒想到團藏竟然會做出這樣的事情來。

富嶽和美琴的幫助之下鼬抱著弟弟佐助逃離這個地方，在帶土的掩護之下和止水存活下來，卡卡西和凜則是去幫忙雪子和鳴人，幫忙照顧她們的伊魯卡也沒想到有這樣的情形，在卡卡西和凜的幫忙下她們什麼事情都沒有。

一群人逃到南賀川邊喘氣休息，他們必須要離開木葉，團藏已經開始在追殺他們，不知道三代火影和其他人到底怎樣了，如果團藏暗殺三代火影成功的話可能會當上火影，這不是什麼好事情。

鼬和雪子抱著一歲的佐助和鳴人心有餘悸，九尾和鳴人簽訂契約成為他的通靈獸，雪子也有跟九尾簽訂契約，其他的尾獸聽說水門和玖辛奈有收服回來，沒想到團藏盯上這股力量，想要得到這個力量，更想要得到宇智波一族的寫輪眼。

「接下來真的要離開木葉才可以，團藏已經盯上尾獸和寫輪眼的力量，變成判忍也無所謂。」卡卡西跟帶土商量這些事情。

「團藏會繼續追殺我們，不能不離開，肯定是要隱姓埋名的生活，是否要離開火之國境內需要評估。」帶土看見凜和伊魯卡抱著佐助和鳴人的樣子很擔心。

卡卡西也知道這樣的情形，剩下三個孩子也依偎在一起，今天發生的事情已經讓他們感到很累，才六歲的雪子和鼬算是很出色的忍者，不過他們的體力還是小孩子，止水才大他們幾歲，也算是個小孩子。

只是沒想到他們在這裡窩一個晚上就穿越到戰國時代，醒來發現他們雖然是在火之國境內，可是風景什麼卻改變很多，看見這樣的情形他們很訝異，可是內心中多少有些放心，至少團藏不會再追殺他們。

流浪的時刻打聽到這裡是什麼情況，不知道為什麼順手救下瓦間、坂間這兩個千手家族的人，然後救下宇智波一族的宇智波斑的三個弟弟，後來他們知道這三位的名字，悠生、夏、蒼太。

「好累，雖然來這裡已經一年多，我們還是沒有找到可以安頓落腳的地方。」帶土看見凜抱著佐助的樣子很擔心。

「是啊！這樣對佐助和鳴人很不好，雖然逃過團藏卻來到戰國時代。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡很盡心盡力的在照顧鳴人。

雪子靠在帶土的懷裡休息，帶土摸摸雪子的頭，止水和鼬在旁邊閉上眼睛睡覺，凜和伊魯卡沒有任何的抱怨，畢竟她們很清楚自己的狀況，卡卡西和帶土已經努力想辦法讓他們一群人存活下來。

靠近河邊不需要太過擔心，因此他們搭個簡易的屋子在樹林邊，這是他們一群人的棲身之所，低調的生活著，沒想到會被斑和柱間發現，斑和柱間帶著自己的弟弟和族人們過來。

本來以為這樣安定的生活可以繼續下去，沒想到竟然會被發現到，卡卡西和帶土以及雪子、鼬、止水馬上拿出苦無防身，凜和伊魯卡把佐助和鳴人抱在懷裡保護，不讓兩個孩子亂跑，畢竟這裡是戰國時代。

「誰！出來！」雪子是感知忍者，馬上就感知道有人過來。

「啊！抱歉，我們只是……」柱間看見所有人防備的樣子馬上張開雙手表示自己手上沒有武器。

「我們只是要來感謝救回我們弟弟的人，想要請恩人到千手一族的領地去。」扉間看見這樣的情形馬上幫自家大姊說話。

「我們也是，柱姬你們不要跟我們搶人，他們是救下我弟弟的恩人。」斑看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「臭扉間！不准跟我們搶人！」泉奈聽見扉間說的話馬上跳腳。

「這……」卡卡西和帶土互看一眼後開始商量事情。

「鼬、止水，你們和小公主盯著他們，我們要商量事情。」帶土馬上這樣告訴止水和鼬。

「好。」鼬和止水知道帶土的意思。

鼬因為被追殺的關係而開眼，止水則是在第三次忍界大戰中開眼，所以他們現在開啟自己的寫輪眼瞪著他們，斑和泉奈等人看見當然很訝異，雪子利用冰遁隔開他們的距離，這也讓柱間和扉間很訝異。

帶土和卡卡西商量好，為了給佐助和鳴人一個很好的童年生活，如果繼續這樣流浪下去不是很好的現象，他們需要一個安穩的生活，凜和伊魯卡也這樣覺得，四個年長的孩子商量好後決定去外面告訴他們。

帶土會帶著止水、鼬、佐助去宇智波一族的領地，卡卡西會帶著伊魯卡、雪子、鳴人、凜去千手一族的領地，帶土雖然很不想要和凜分開，可是他們知道這是不得已的事情，畢竟在宇智波一族的眼中凜是外人。

「小公主，照顧好笨卡卡、伊魯卡、凜和小鳴，我們要先分開一陣子。」帶土很認真的告訴雪子。

「嗯。」雪子伸出手拉著帶土和鼬。

「乖，哥哥也不捨和你們分開，這是沒辦法的事情。」帶土很疼愛雪子，自然會不捨他們。

「小雪，乖。」卡卡西抱抱這位可愛的小女娃。

鳴人和佐助也依依不捨的分開，鼬只是擁抱雪子不多說什麼，止水牽起鼬和佐助的手跟著帶土一起和斑、泉奈他們離開，凜牽起雪子的手，伊魯卡抱著鳴人和卡卡西一起去千手一族的領地，和柱間、扉間一起離開。

看見自己最好的朋友離開鳴人窩在伊魯卡的懷裡，悶悶地哭了起來讓伊魯卡只能安慰她，兩歲的鳴人是真的很喜歡佐助，更不用說鼬和雪子當然也是一樣，七歲的孩子對於這樣的事情也不是很喜歡。

各自去宇智波一族和千手一族的領地後，他們總算有安定的生活，看見這樣的情形柱間更想要說服斑一起建立村子，他們還是會偷偷到南賀川見面，扉間和泉奈當然會跟著一起去監督他們。

當然帶土和卡卡西和繼續聯絡，偶爾會偷偷在樹林裏面見面，凜和伊魯卡當然也會跟著，故意抱著佐助和鳴人一起，讓他們兩人可以玩在一起，這些事情大家心照不宣。

柱間喜歡帶著雪子一起和斑見面，當然斑也是會帶著鼬和她們見面，到最後泉奈很喜歡和雪子玩在一起，扉間看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，自己只好和鼬聊天。

「斑大哥、柱姬姊，你們有辦法說服田島大人和佛間大人嗎？一起建村這件事可不是小事情。」每次聽見斑和柱間的對話雪子突然這樣說。

「父親大人最近因為鼬的關係有妥協的傾向，這是好的開始。」斑拿了一個甜點給雪子吃。

「小雪妳也幫我說服、說服父親大人，他老是聽扉間的話，我很傷腦筋。」柱間對此感到很無奈。

「大姊，我一點也不覺得這是好現象。」扉間看見雪子把甜點塞給鼬。

「我不覺得有什麼不好，建立村子有很多好處。」鼬開始分析給扉間聽。

「點心！」泉奈看見雪子拿出點心很開心。

有時候鼬和雪子不知道重新建立木葉會不會有任何的改善，遇到團藏到底要不要先斬草除根，這些事情卡卡西和帶土也很傷腦筋，畢竟他們也不知道要怎樣才好，如果要在這裡生活下去，說不定會改變很多事情。

而且卡卡西和帶土隱隱約約覺得似乎還有幕後黑手，他們在救下坂間、瓦間以及悠生、夏、蒼太的時候有看到某個黑黑的東西，那個到底是什麼東西誰都不知道，不過一定要抓到手才可以，畢竟很怕又會出事。

為了這件事雪子進入漩渦一族那邊學封印術，認識了水戶和水泉兩姊妹，水泉是和自己一樣的稀有冰遁系忍者，坂間還是瓦間其中一個人也和柱間一樣覺醒木遁，這讓大家知道某些蝴蝶效應已經開始。

這樣好的現象卡卡西和帶土很樂意見到，至少以後的木葉肯定會比他們待在的那個木葉還要好，佐助和鳴人可以安穩地長大，這幾年的時間佐助和鳴人已經開始在學習忍術，進步的速度比他們想像中的還要快。

田島和佛間在其他人的說服之下願意和解，斑和柱間總算可以正大光明的交往，幾乎可以快要論及婚嫁，建立村子的一切田島和佛間交給孩子們去規劃，這樣和平的未來說不定可以好好期待著。

「我才不喜歡扉間那個白毛！」泉奈對於四個哥哥們大吼著。

「好，不喜歡、不喜歡，妳不喜歡妳的扉間哥哥，笨蛋小泉奈。」悠生故意調侃自己的妹妹。

「二哥！」泉奈氣鼓鼓的看著自己的二哥悠生。

「好了、好了，別鬧泉奈了。」斑還是會出手阻止弟弟妹妹們。

要怎樣抓黑絕這件事雪子想了很久，扉間打開房間門看見所有的尾獸圍繞在雪子的身邊，中間有一張紙是雪子思考過後的方法，九隻尾獸們開始建議著，扉間也加入他們一起討論這件事。

有聰明的扉間加入討論雪子會比較好思考要怎樣解決這件事，貓又開心的蹭著雪子，討論到一半的時候鳴人衝進來和九尾一起玩耍，九喇嘛自然很樂意和鳴人玩耍，雪子一邊摸著又旅一邊和扉間討論。

尾獸們說出的事實讓他們開始拼湊出很多線索，扉間和雪子開始思考起來要怎樣逮黑絕，到底要怎樣才能逮到黑絕需要思考、思考，如果可以扉間和雪子不想要牽扯其他人。

「扉間哥，這件事由我們兩人處理，最多讓水戶姊和水泉姊知道，其他人還是不要知道會比較好。」雪子想了想之後說著。

「也好，畢竟我們需要漩渦一族的封印術，肯定是要讓水戶和水泉知道。」扉間同意雪子說的話。

「妳不能隱瞞宇智波鼬，那傢伙是妳的未婚夫，會擔心妳。」孫悟空伸出手摸摸雪子的頭。

「那最多只能給小鼬知道，這件事還是越少人知道越好。」雪子無法多說什麼，她的確是必須要通知鼬。

啟動計畫後扉間和雪子開始動了起來，水戶和水泉馬上去幫忙，鼬在後邊支援他們幾個，泉奈最近發現扉間神神秘秘的，決定跟蹤他們去看看要做什麼，沒想到黑絕竟然把目標改到泉奈的身上，讓雪子馬上改變主意。


	2. Chapter 2

好不容易找到黑絕出沒的地帶後，他們開始搜尋黑絕的存在，誰都沒想到泉奈竟然跟在他們的後邊，直到發現黑絕後他們開始準備要封印它，結果泉奈被盯上準備當宿主。

扉間看見這樣的情形馬上出手救下泉奈，用自己前陣子研發的飛雷神術救她，雪子把握機會和水戶、水泉一起封印黑絕，這個封印術幾乎耗盡她們三個女孩子的查克拉。

封印過後雪子幾乎昏了過去，鼬看見這樣的情形馬上去抱她，才十二歲的雪子操控這樣複雜的封印術當然會昏過去，水戶和水泉馬上過去看看雪子的情況，這個小女孩雖然才十二歲卻是個很出色的忍者。

「妳亂跑出來做什麼，妳知不知道妳差點死掉？」扉間放下泉奈後馬上罵她。

「我又不是故意的，誰叫你最近偷偷摸摸做很多事情，又不幫忙斑哥他們策劃事情，我當然要跟蹤你看看是在幹嘛。」泉奈不開心地罵著扉間。

「妳！小笨蛋，妳知道嗎？要是妳出事情我會很難過的，笨蛋！」扉間一時不知道要怎麼說，只好說出自己的心聲。

「我……」聽見扉間的心裡話泉奈不知道要說什麼才好。

抓到黑絕後扉間有個很好的研究材料，其他人依舊在操辦建立村子的一切，雪子需要好好休息，鼬這幾天一直陪在她身邊，他們兩人感情很好不需要太過擔心，佐助和鳴人很開心可以玩在一起。

有卡卡西和帶土以及凜和伊魯卡幫忙，建立村子的速度開始快了起來，卡卡西和伊魯卡很開心有了村子的雛形，就算不是記憶中的村子他們也不會在意那麼多，只要可以和心愛的人在一起才是最重要的事情。

帶土和凜更不用說，團藏害死了他們最愛的水門老師，也差點讓他們在第三次忍界大戰中出事，自然會想辦法幫忙斑和柱間，絕對不會讓這些事情在未來再次發生，被追殺的感覺真的很不好受。

經歷黑絕的事件後扉間和泉奈的感情越來越好，兩人開始交往讓大家跌破眼鏡，斑差點沒有去找扉間算帳，好在悠生、夏、蒼太馬上阻止自己的大哥，以免他把人家打死。

這幾年的時間他們雖然分隔兩地，不過大家還是會偷偷見面，村子有了雛型之後還有很多事情要處理，卡卡西和帶土一定會好好的幫著斑和柱間，盡量讓事情往好的方向走。

誰也不想要再次經歷當年的那件事情，既然命運決定讓他們留在這個時代，他們就在這個時代努力過生活，拋開那些過去擁抱一個美好的未來，這或許是為什麼卡卡西、帶土等人會安心的在這裡生活。

「或許我們有機會可以阻止木葉變成團藏的囊中物，感覺蝴蝶效應開始了。」卡卡西把紅豆糕拿給自己的隊友吃。

「如果真是這樣，小公主和鳴人會過得很好，宇智波一族也不會滅亡，說不定老師也不會有事。」想起水門的事情帶土心情就不爽。

「搞不好我們也見不到以後的事情，我們也只能努力阻止我們當初學習到的歷史錯誤。」伊魯卡不知道要怎麼說。

「至少以後的發展會很好，我們的生活也無虞，這樣就夠了。」凜覺得大家在一起生活才比較重要。

卡卡西摟著伊魯卡不多說什麼，的確只要和自己心愛的人一起過生活這才是最重要的事情，帶土牽著凜的手不多說什麼，他們什麼話都不會多說，經歷被團藏追殺的事情後，好不容易撥雲見日當然要和心愛的人一起生活。

止水抬頭看天空沒有多說什麼，雪子在房間裡休息睡覺，查克拉用盡之後需要好好的休息，鼬在旁邊照顧她，現在沒有分宇智波和千手，他們一群人總算可以住在一起，佐助和鳴人很開心可以住在一起。

不過止水很無奈的事情是，家裡全部都是有伴侶的人，而自己是唯一的單身者，身為單身狗的他老是被其他人閃，害的他不知道要說什麼才好，覺得自己應該要去找一個伴侶才對。

「怎麼連佐助和鳴人也放閃光，閃瞎我一個人的眼睛。」止水看見佐助和鳴人玩在一起的樣子苦笑。

「你好，止水，我可以進去屋子裡看小雪嗎？」水泉對止水揮揮手問著，她還滿喜歡眼前的人。

「可以啊！小鼬現在正在照顧小雪。」止水看見有客人馬上進入屋子裡拿茶水和點心給水泉。

「我就恭敬不如從命啦！」水泉笑笑地進入屋子裡。

「佐助、鳴人，吃點心啦！」止水往院子裡的兩個孩子大叫。

「好！馬上來！止水哥。」聽見可以吃點心鳴人一秒拉著佐助進入屋子裡。

「等等！鳴人。」突然被這樣拉著佐助差點反應不過來。

看見有客人佐助和鳴人微笑地打招呼，止水把茶水和點心拿給他們吃，看見點心鳴人很開心，和佐助一起吃起今天的點心來，看見這樣的止水很開心，逃過追殺後他們來到戰國時代，後來被這裡的宇智波一族的人給收養。

和平的時代到來後止水慶幸自己來到這裡，他不想要回到那個木葉去，一旦回去肯定又會被追殺，他們守護的是忍者世界中最強大的力量，這股力量他們是不會交給其他人。

水泉進入房間看見雪子正在睡覺，鼬待在她身邊陪伴她。鼬看見水泉沒有任何的表示，只是點頭表示打招呼，水泉也不是這樣的在意，只是利用醫療忍術看看雪子的狀況，水戶可是很關心雪子，要水泉一定要確定她的狀況。

「小鼬？」雪子像是被吵醒的樣子慢慢喊人。

「醒了？」鼬看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫忙她。

「好累。」雪子不知道要說什麼。

「水泉姐來看妳，沒事的。」鼬讓雪子靠在自己的身上。

水泉沒想到雪子和鼬的感情這麼好，親密的樣子讓人不知道要怎樣打擾他們兩人，雪子起身坐好和水泉說話，沒力氣的她需要靠在鼬的身上，水泉開始診治她的狀況，貓又現身窩在雪子的懷裡讓他撫摸自己。

這九隻尾獸是查克拉的集合體，也是強大力樣的武器，因此每個人都很想要得到牠們，當年會被團藏追殺也是這個原因，水門和玖辛奈從祭品之力那邊一隻又一隻的收集回來木葉，成為最強大的武器。

不過雪子和鳴人反而對牠們像是家人、寵物一般在照顧尾獸，反而一點也不想把牠們當成武器，因此這個家的人很習慣尾獸們的存在，每個人都把牠們當成家人般的照顧。

這也是為什麼可以見到尾獸們在這個家時不時出現，廣大的院子可以讓尾獸們放風，有時斑和柱間過來找他們的時候會看見尾獸們在院子裡放風，扉間偶爾也會接觸這些尾獸，來研究一下牠們的查克拉。

「身體已經已經恢復很好，看樣子不需要太過擔心，多睡幾天就會恢復過來。」檢查完畢後水泉微笑地告訴雪子。

「謝謝妳，水泉姊。」雪子微笑的看著水泉。

「不過小雪真的很厲害，妳的查克拉是全屬性，這是很少見的，不過妳還是擅長冰遁，比我還要擅長。」水泉摸摸雪子的手說著。

「卡卡西哥哥也是全屬性的忍者，不過缺點是查克拉不算多。」雪子想起卡卡西的缺點微笑。

「呵呵！這樣的話我有辦法幫他解決，不過漩渦一族的查克拉的量真的挺嚇人，這是其他忍者比不上的地方。」水泉摸摸雪子的頭。

「我會告訴卡卡西哥哥，謝謝妳，水泉姊。」雪子很喜歡眼前的女孩子。

水泉離開後鼬讓雪子躺好，現在雪子需要睡眠自己就在她身邊照顧她，鼬照顧女友可是所有的事情都親力親為，讓帶土覺得自己可以照顧自己寶貝小公主的機會被人奪去，差點想要動打自己的小姪子。

有時候扉間和泉奈也會過來找他們，泉奈很喜歡和雪子聊天，吃到伊魯卡親自做的甜點更是高興，凜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的不多說什麼，斑和柱間也會過來找他們，最喜歡做的事情就是一起逗弄鳴人，反而會讓佐助吃醋。

雪子躺下去繼續睡後鼬去外面拿點東西吃，臨走前摸摸又旅的頭讓牠可以陪著自己的愛人，看見鼬走出來的樣子佐助和鳴人拉著他一起過來吃點心，止水送水泉回家暫時不在家裡。

比較大的帶土、凜、卡卡西、伊魯卡出門去處理一點事情，會順便買今天晚餐的材料回來，儘管當初斑和柱間有派家忍過來，可是他們很多事情還是喜歡親力親為，不是不相信任何人，只是單純習慣很多事情自己做。

「姊姊什麼時候會好呢？鼬哥哥。」鳴人吃著鯛魚燒問著。

「水泉姊剛剛看過，大概還需要睡幾天就會恢復。」鼬對於這件事也不是很有把握。

「希望雪姊姊可以快點好起來，這樣的話她就可以教導我們忍術。」佐助很喜歡雪子這位姊姊。

「止水也會教你們忍術，別任性了。」聽見弟弟說的話鼬苦笑。

卡卡西和伊魯卡負責一起去採購晚餐的材料，帶土陪著凜去拜訪千手一族的女性長老，詢問一些醫療忍術外就是要問問有什麼藥膳可以補補身子，雪子幾乎是耗盡查克拉的狀態讓凜想要幫她補補身子，帶土也覺得這是好主意。

家裡的一切幾乎是伊魯卡全部包攬起來，不過她也是出色的忍者，凜也會一起幫忙處理家裡的一切，大家會一起打理這個家，對他們來說即使沒有血緣關係，他們都是一家人。

早在團藏追殺他們後就成為一家人，穿越到戰國時代後也幾乎是一起生活，除了當初不得已分開的那段時間，他們幾乎是在一起，自然已經成為一家人，即使沒有血緣關係也無所謂。

「那個小丫頭的體質很好，不需要煮藥膳補身子，不過生理期方面要幫她補一下才可以。」千手一族的櫻咲長老對凜說到。

「這樣啊！不過我還是想要做一些好吃的藥膳給她吃，小雪畢竟是女孩子，多少要補一補。」凜有些不好意思的說著。

「這幾張藥單給妳，妳自己去研究吧！有問題再來問我。」櫻咲笑笑地告訴凜。

「好的，謝謝您，櫻咲長老。」凜很開心這位長老很樂意給藥膳單給自己。

千手一族的女長老們幾乎都很疼愛雪子和鳴人，對於凜和伊魯卡這兩位女娃也很喜歡，開始培養她們成為醫療忍者，凜本身就有基礎，伊魯卡和雪子則開始慢慢學習，鳴人從小開始接觸以後會很出色。


	3. Chapter 3

卡卡西和伊魯卡在市場裡面買今天的晚餐材料，伊魯卡的手藝是他們家最好的，卡卡西很高興自己的愛人手藝這樣好，大家都很喜歡吃自己最寶貝的愛人做的飯菜，卡卡西對伊魯卡很驕傲。

而且伊魯卡一定會做家裡的人愛吃的材料，連佐助喜歡的番茄也會變出許多不同的料理來，每天晚上會有其中一個人喜歡的菜色，絕對會有飯後甜點，這也是為什麼大家會喜歡伊魯卡的原因。

卡卡西可是很疼愛伊魯卡，只要有時間都會陪在她身邊，鳴人是他們兩人的跟屁蟲，佐助當然也是一樣，卡卡西和伊魯卡一點也不介意照顧他們兩人，畢竟帶土和凜有些事情要處理。

「最近街上好像新開一家拉麵店，明天晚上一起去吃？」伊魯卡和卡卡西在街上逛著。

「好啊！回去和大家說說，小雪應該可以和我們一起出門吃飯。」卡卡西可是很樂意帶大家出門吃飯。

「前陣子任務很多，家裡的積蓄也變多，今天可以吃好吃一點。」伊魯卡突然這樣說。

「買大家喜歡吃的菜色，不快點回去鳴人可是會抗議。」卡卡西笑笑地牽起伊魯卡的手去買菜。

聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡微笑，她知道鳴人很喜歡待在他們的身邊，的確還是買好菜之後快點回家，這幾年的時間卡卡西和伊魯卡已經有結婚的打算，帶土和凜當然也是一樣。

早點孕育可愛的孩子說不定會很開心，不過現在正在建立村子的階段，有些事情可能需要慢一點，卡卡西和帶土有自己的考量，凜和伊魯卡當然知道另外一半的意思，自然不會刻意多問。

或許等村子整個建立完整之後，一切塵埃落定之後卡卡西和伊魯卡會結婚生子，畢竟他們改變這些過去讓建村的事情開始提前很多，聽說斑和柱間會在村子建立完畢後結婚，扉間和泉奈的婚姻大概也是這樣。

戰國時代的人幾乎是很早結婚，二十出頭的尚未結婚生子已經算晚，鼬和雪子在這個年紀也可以結婚生子，不過他們決定還是等待村子整個建立完成之後再來說，畢竟建村之前有很多事情要忙。

「我回來了。」卡卡西的聲音傳入屋子裡。

「卡卡！」聽見卡卡西的聲音鳴人馬上跑過去抱他。

「我的小寶貝。」卡卡西開心地親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！」鳴人很開心自己被卡卡西抱著。

帶土和止水走出來看見這樣的情形微笑，鳴人可是他們家的寶貝，可愛的樣子讓大家很疼愛，伊魯卡進入廚房忙碌，凜在一旁煮藥膳給雪子吃，趁著空檔也會幫忙一下伊魯卡。

晚餐前雪子醒了過來，緩慢地起身準備去客廳等待今天的晚餐，鼬看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫忙，看樣子他的未婚妻已經恢復的差不多，這讓他放心許多，鼬親親雪子的臉頰，讓對方可以親密地靠在自己的身上。

總算恢復許多的雪子蹭蹭鼬，她喜歡被他抱著，被鼬抱在懷裡讓雪子有種很安心的感覺，兩人手牽手去客廳等今天的晚餐，看見姊姊醒來的樣子鳴人很開心，絕對會和她撒嬌。

斑和柱間各自帶著弟弟扉間和妹妹泉奈一起來蹭飯，突然來了客人讓伊魯卡差點手忙腳亂，凜看見這樣的情形馬上動手幫忙，不然的話今天的晚餐不能準時出現在餐桌上。

「斑哥、柱姬姊。」鳴人抬頭看見是自己喜歡的人馬上開心地打招呼。

「鳴人，妳越來越可愛。」柱間很喜歡揉揉鳴人的臉頰。

「卡卡西，我有事情和你商量，可以借一步說話嗎？」扉間突然這樣對卡卡西說。

「可以。」卡卡西跟帶土使了一個眼色後就和扉間去外面商量事情。

「小公主，身體恢復的怎樣？」帶土把自己心愛的妹妹抱在懷裡。

「已經好很多，帶土哥哥不需要擔心。」雪子親吻帶土的臉頰。

扉間有事情要和卡卡西商量，自己想不透的事情是要和別人商量，卡卡西的聰明才智不需要太過擔心，偶爾鼬也會一起商量事情，不過現在鼬需要照顧雪子，自然沒辦法和卡卡西、扉間一起去商量事情。

卡卡西有把真相告訴過扉間，他覺得根本無法隱瞞是二代火影的扉間，二代火影扉間可是最聰明的忍者，不過卡卡西有告訴過他說他們一群人不打算回去自己的時代，當初的遭遇一點也不想要回去那個時代。

自然不會去研究那些時空忍術，既來之則安之，而現在扉間要和卡卡西商量尾獸的事情，兩個時空的尾獸在他們來到這個戰國時代的時候就融合在一起，尾獸是強大的兵器，是否要怎樣處理需要好好地商量。

六道仙人留下的遺跡在南賀神社，開始萬花筒寫輪眼後卡卡西和帶土記錄這些一切，發現道遺跡有改過的痕跡，才會知道黑絕這個傢伙是幕後黑手，才有辦法抓到他。

「扉間大人，尾獸的事情我不會退讓，小雪不會讓所有的尾獸交給別人。」卡卡西拿了一杯水給扉間。

「我知道，所以我騰出後山的一個部份可以讓尾獸在那邊棲息。」扉間直接告訴卡卡西。

「不，請不用這麼做，這裡已經是郊外，尾獸們已經習慣和我們在一起，院子夠牠們活動。」卡卡西看見九尾被鳴人抱著撸的樣子苦笑。

「看樣子你們已經把很多事情給安排好，這樣的話我就不需要太過擔心。」扉間知道自己說服不了他們。

「很抱歉，扉間大人，我尊重小雪和鳴人的意思，所以不管怎樣我都會遵照她們的意思去做。」卡卡西對於自己老師水門的孩子很疼愛。

「教導你們的老師肯定是很好的人，你們才會這樣疼愛他的孩子。」扉間知道雪子和鳴人是這個家的寶貝。

「因為她們是水門老師的遺孤。」卡卡西摸著杯子不知道要說什麼才好。

「那些事情在這個時代不會發生，別去想太多。」扉間拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

和卡卡西談論完畢後扉間去找斑和柱間，今天的晚餐已經端在桌上，伊魯卡和凜忙碌地把所有的菜色放在桌上，帶土和止水當然也過去幫忙，雪子想要起身幫忙卻被鼬阻止，其他人也不想要她幫忙。

卡卡西走過來把雪子抱在懷裡，親親她的頭髮後不多說什麼，貓又抬起頭看著這個銀髮男人沒多說什麼，又旅知道這個男人會幫牠們這些尾獸爭取權益，肯定是留在他們的身邊。

牠們這群尾獸不信任柱間和扉間，更不信任宇智波斑，只信任水門和玖辛奈的後代雪子和鳴人，以及那個叫伊魯卡的小姑娘，其他人是附帶信任，至少在這個家不需要擔心太多。

雪子摸摸又旅的頭沒多說什麼，她靠在卡卡西的肩膀上不多說什麼，鼬已經把自己的飯菜給準備好，更不用說又旅喜歡吃的菜色也拿到貓又的面前，大家一起享用餐點。

「小雪，還要嗎？」伊魯卡看見雪子把餐點給吃完後問著。

「給我一碗湯就好，謝謝妳，伊魯卡姊姊。」雪子把湯碗拿給伊魯卡。

「身體恢復好就多吃一點，晚點再吃小凜煮的藥膳。」伊魯卡把味噌湯拿給雪子。

「好。」雪子點頭答應下來。

「九喇嘛，你不要每次都把我的油豆腐給吃掉，剛剛伊魯卡姐姐準備給你很多，你還吃我的！」看見自己盤子裡的油豆腐被吃掉鳴人氣呼呼地看著九喇嘛。

「吵死了，老子想吃就吃，不准叫。」九喇嘛是個很任性的狐狸。

「九喇嘛是個討厭鬼！」鳴人氣呼呼的把自己的餐點給吃完。

「小姑娘就是小姑娘，還是一個乳臭未乾的小鬼。」九喇嘛走去雪子的身邊。

佐助看見這樣的情形想要偷笑，不過要是笑出來的話鳴人肯定會跟自己吵架，只好憋笑地把晚餐給吃完，止水看見這樣的情形只能揉揉鳴人的頭，九尾和鳴人吵架是很常見的情形。

斑和柱間看見這樣的情形也笑了出來，泉奈笑到肚子痛差點無法把晚餐給吃完，扉間看見這樣的情形只是微笑不多說什麼，把晚餐給吃完後鳴人氣呼呼的把又旅抱起來回房間去，表示今天九尾不准回房間去。

把晚餐給吃完的佐助抱起九尾回房間去，他要回去房間好好地嘲笑自己的未婚妻，只要不要打起來佐助和鳴人大家不會多說什麼，鳴人也不會真的和自己的未婚夫打起來，兩人拌嘴是很常見的事情。

吃過晚飯之後雪子必須要回房間休息，晚點還要吃凜親手做的藥膳補身子，本來鼬和止水要扶她回去房間，雪子只是揮揮手告訴他們不需要，她相信斑和柱間過來肯定是要商量事情，自己不需要去聽。

「抱歉，孫，要你幫忙。」雪子看見孫悟空出現在自己的眼前微笑。

「不用對我們這麼客氣。」孫悟空已經覺得這個家的人都是牠們尾獸的家人。

伊魯卡從不會參加他們商量事情的會議，把點心端出來後就拿著點心去房間找佐助和鳴人，凜看見這樣的情形也不多問，決定去雪子的房間照顧她，她們不是不參加而是認為不需要參加，有需要的話會把所有人留下來。

家裡還有一個病人和兩個孩子要照顧，伊魯卡和凜當然是擔當起這個重任，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和帶土沒有多說什麼，桌上除了點心以外還有一些酒水，鼬的面前是果汁，晚點他還要照顧雪子，自然不能喝酒，而且他才十二歲。

止水會淺嚐即止，畢竟自己也沒有大鼬多少，大家開始把酒言歡後開始商量事情，開始討論起建村的制度以及學校的建立等事情，等村子所有的事情安定過後就要開始選火影這個村長，到底是誰要去擔任這個村子的村長。

當然除了學校以外還要建立醫院等設施，忍者們出任務的時候要怎樣安排，光是這些事情就讓他們頭痛，現在千手和宇智波兩族已經開始搭檔出任務，或許也是這個原因火核和桃樺開始談起戀愛。

「櫻咲長老說妳不太需要吃藥膳，不過子宮方面的問題要補一下，似乎是妳的生理期的問題。」凜陪著雪子吃著今天的宵夜。

「好像是我的子宮不是很好，生理期不算太穩定，櫻咲長老才說要趁此補補，不然以後結婚會很麻煩。」雪子把所有的藥膳給吃完。


	4. Chapter 4

「那這樣我就要好好幫妳補補才可以，妳和鼬的感情很好，可能會很早結婚。」凜把東西收拾後說著。

「等我們十五歲以後再說吧！現在說還太早。」雪子有些不好意思地看著眼前的姐姐。

凜聽見雪子說的話摸摸她的頭，自己和帶土會在建立好村子後結婚，卡卡西和伊魯卡也是一樣，他們沒有打算避孕，順其自然看看是否有孩子，一切都看緣分繼續走下去。

雪子起身去浴室中梳洗，洗澡、刷牙洗臉過後準備躺床睡覺，當她換好衣服後卻感知到不是這個村子的忍者，她不動聲色的喚出七尾重明，讓牠去屋子附近施放鱗粉，利用秘術‧鱗粉隱之術來隱藏這個家。

客廳的人幾乎是微醉的情況，扉間幾乎沒有感知到什麼，止水和鼬看了一眼之後去外面看看情況，千杯不醉的卡卡西當然也跟著去，聲音輕到沒有打擾到斑和柱間以及扉間和泉奈。

伊魯卡感受到外頭的變動後把兩個孩子抱在懷裡，佐助和鳴人抬頭看伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，不要隨便去外面測試自己的能力，這點佐助和鳴人很清楚，就算他們已經斬殺過敵人也是一樣。

「伊魯卡姐姐。」鳴人用力地抱著伊魯卡。

「沒事，小雪和卡卡西他們會處理好。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「重明的鱗粉已經環繞在外圍，根本不需要太過擔心。」九喇嘛看了窗外後打呵欠。

「只是不知道是哪國忍者過來攻擊我們。」又旅用爪子抓抓自己的耳朵。

「我比較擔心小雪姊姊的狀況，凜姐姐應該會過去找她。」佐助享受伊魯卡的撫摸。

凜感到不對勁馬上跑到雪子的房間去，看見雪子安靜地坐在房間裡面鬆了一口氣，她不打算去客廳去看其他人的狀況，帶土八成醉倒在客廳中，卡卡西會帶著止水和鼬去處理這個忍者。

自從被宇智波一族知道卡卡西可以承受寫輪眼後，宇智波一族的長老就拉著千手一族的長老開始研究著，扉間甚至抽取卡卡西的細胞來研究，看見這樣的情形卡卡西很無奈也不好多說什麼。

帶土的另外一隻眼睛在救回來的時候讓玖辛奈用禁術給長回來，這種禁術只有漩渦一族的人知曉，當初他們逃亡的時候把很多禁術卷軸給帶出來，這些改良的禁術差點沒有被扉間拿出研究。

不過也從他們的口中知道扉間自己也研發很多禁術，這些代代傳下來的禁術當然是自己留著，至於為什麼卡卡西的身體可以承受寫輪眼而不發瘋這點的確是讓人好奇。

「我讓重明去處理，卡卡西哥哥他們應該已經發現了。」雪子知道自己的查克拉還不夠用。

「先睡覺吧！我會在這裡陪著妳。」凜讓雪子躺床休息。

「好。」雪子乖乖的躺床休息。

「要是明天天氣好的話，跟伊魯卡一起去曬被子好了。」凜幫雪子把棉被蓋好後說著。

「的確床舖和棉被要曬太陽。」雪子蹭了蹭自己的被子後閉上眼睛睡覺。

「是呢！」凜摸摸雪子的臉頰不多說什麼。

沒有什麼動靜之後伊魯卡幫佐助和鳴人把床舖給弄好，哄著這兩個孩子睡覺，佐助和鳴人很喜歡伊魯卡，更喜歡聽她念故事給自己聽，每天晚上會有睡前故事聽當然會很開心。

沒有父母親的他們早已經把伊魯卡視為自己的母親，凜當然也是像他們的母親般在照顧他們，佐助和鳴人很清楚自己的家庭狀況，卡卡西和帶土是擔任父親的角色，努力的支撐這個家。

找到敵人之後鼬讓重明不用繼續用秘術，止水和卡卡西把敵人給打昏帶回去，相信扉間肯定會想要好好的審問這個敵人，畢竟侵犯到別人的領域可不是什麼很好的事情。

抓到敵人之後鼬把自己清理乾淨後回房間，看見雪子已經睡著的樣子微笑，凜在鼬回來房間後就離開，鼬低下頭親吻雪子的臉頰，才爬到自己的棉被裡面抱著心愛的人睡覺。

「今天晚上是不讓人睡覺嗎？」雪子醒了過來後很無奈的說著。

「看樣子是不行，是一般人還是忍者。」鼬打了一個呵欠後問雪子。

「不知道，用水氣感知不到有查克拉的現象，可是又感覺不像是一般人。」雪子現在很想睡覺，她情願是自己的感知能力出問題。

「就當是路人算了，讓重明還是犀犬去處理好了。」鼬有點起床氣又想睡覺的狀況覺得很煩。

對於未婚夫說的話雪子沒多說什麼，只是讓重明和犀犬去處理，兩人倒下去繼續睡覺，又旅伸伸懶腰後用爪子威脅守鶴去看看情況，九喇嘛只是睜開一隻眼睛看了情形後又繼續睡覺，畢竟連鼬都不想去肯定不是什麼大不了的情況。

有本事想要來偷竊尾獸或是禁術的人肯定會被人打回去，況且這間屋子還有九隻尾獸在守護，尾獸們會想要保護自己的家人們，自然會把這些傢伙們給丟出去，守鶴不情願的出去看情況，然後把人打昏帶回來綁著。

家忍們看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是留意他們帶回來的傢伙們，其他的事情不去管太多，晚上睡覺時間誰也不能來打擾，想要打擾的話肯定會被踢出去，忠心的家忍們不會去做任何事情。

這些家忍是他們在戰場上撿到的孩子，有資質的孩子會撿回來訓練當忍者，有一些是宇智波或是千手派過來幫忙的人，今天守夜的只有幾個人，會有人盯著那兩個被綁回來的人。

「半夜又來一個啊！帶土，要怎麼處理？」醒來之後卡卡西看著被綁著的人有兩個很傷腦筋。

「等等問問斑或是柱姬好了，看另外一個搞不好是漩渦一族的人，畢竟是紅頭髮的孩子。」帶土一臉沒睡飽的樣子看著他們。

「咦？紗囉，她怎麼會在這裡？」凜看見紅頭髮的女孩子很訝異。

「好像是半夜被守鶴帶回來的傢伙，闖入我們的領地被小雪感知到。」卡卡西很討厭被吵醒。

「凜，妳認識她？」帶土對於妻子認識這個小女孩很訝異。

「之前去陪小雪去漩渦一族的時候見過幾次。」凜把紗羅帶回客房醫治。

「既然知道她是誰，我就不管了。」卡卡西決定回房補眠。

「另外一個等下睡飽後再來處理。」帶土也決定回去房間補眠。

「我去準備醒酒湯，你們別睡太晚。」伊魯卡探頭告訴卡卡西和帶土。

帶土點點頭後就回房間去，卡卡西擁抱自己最心愛的妻子後才乖乖回房睡覺補眠，這位被打昏的忍者這時候也醒了過來，解開自己手上的繩子後開始想辦法逃出生天，他知道這是火之國的邊境，這家人都是忍者，只是不知道是什麼來歷。

廚房裡伊魯卡煮了四碗醒酒湯給斑、泉奈、柱間和扉間，雖然他們現在還在睡覺，伊魯卡還是會準備好這些東西，這位忍者看見嬌小的伊魯卡以為她的實力是最弱的，打算要偷襲她。

佐助和鳴人還在房間睡覺，醒來的人只有伊魯卡和凜和其他幫忙的家忍，屋子裡有個聲響會把所有人吵醒，這位忍者安靜的在旁邊看著廚房裡的人，想要找出她的破綻。

生理時鐘準時的叫醒止水，他迷迷糊糊地進入浴室中梳洗，然後慢慢地走過去廚房，想要看看伊魯卡準備什麼東西吃，他肚子有點餓，只是沒想到他進入廚房會看見昨天捉到的忍者正在挾持伊魯卡。

踏入廚房的止水看見昨天的那位忍者從背後偷襲伊魯卡，看見這樣的情形他馬上拿出苦無準備對付敵人，伊魯卡被人脅持也沒有任何的恐懼，只是照著對方的作法不動。

止水看見伊魯卡慢慢的從袖子中拿出武器把人打倒在地，他驚呼的看著眼前的狀況，沒想到伊魯卡是這樣的強，不愧是卡卡西的另外一半，止水乖乖的把人給拉出廚房。

「伊魯卡姐姐真厲害。」止水把人處理完畢後去廚房看伊魯卡。

「來到這裡後不小心把身手練的比較好。」伊魯卡把醒酒湯和早餐給做好。

「只能說他選錯地方了。」止水很佩服卡卡西有這樣好的妻子。

「把早餐端到客廳去，等等準備吃早餐。」伊魯卡只是這樣說。

「好。」止水乖乖地把早餐給端到客廳去。

廚房的動靜早就吵醒其他人，佐助和鳴人先衝出房間來廚房看，他們很怕伊魯卡出事情，看見伊魯卡沒事後就去梳洗準備吃早餐，其他人也陸續過來看看到底是發生什麼事情，卡卡西看見後氣沖沖地去找人算帳。

凜和帶土直接把人拉走以免那個傢伙會死在雷切之下，雪子和鼬沒多說什麼，只是默默的痛打那位忍者一頓後才去吃早餐，誰要是欺負伊魯卡只有死的份，斑和柱間、扉間和泉奈看見這樣的情形很訝異。

這個家的人連伊魯卡都這麼強，其他人的實力到底在哪裡沒有人知道，佐助和鳴人的實力也不知道在哪裡，他們不打算插手任何事情，村子規畫好之後他們會和一般忍者一樣去出任務。

聽說伊魯卡有打算去學校教導學生，凜會進入醫療體系工作，其他人也會有自己的安排，雪子是有打算看是進入教師體系還是醫療體系工作，佐助和鳴人還小，他們以後的未來會自己決定，止水和鼬可能會進入護衛體系工作。

卡卡西和帶土還沒想到要去哪裡工作，本來卡卡西是在暗部工作，如果真要成立暗部的話他或許會進入暗部工作，帶土大概會成為教師或是帶像是佐助和鳴人這樣的孩子。

「不好意思，昨天給大家添麻煩。」紗羅一臉不好意思地跟大家說聲抱歉。

「沒關係，快坐下來吃早餐。」凜看見這樣的情形馬上讓她坐下來吃早餐。

「帶土哥哥，我想出去走走，可以嗎？」雪子想要出門透透氣。

「當然可以，小公主，不過要讓鼬陪在妳身邊，不要出門太久。」帶土可是很寵愛雪子。


	5. Chapter 5

「好。」雪子點頭答應。

「今天晚餐就去新開的拉麵店吃吧！晚上在那家店集合。」伊魯卡宣布這件事。

「好！」鳴人馬上答應下來。

對於伊魯卡說的話大家沒有太大的意見，凜會帶著佐助和鳴人陪著紗羅回去漩渦一族的領地，伊魯卡和止水會打掃家裡的一切，其他人各自去做自己的事情，斑和柱間請帶土過去處理事情。

卡卡西以及扉間和泉奈去處理那個晚上抓到的傢伙，他們需要好好的拷問這個傢伙，這位雷之國的忍者到底為什麼要闖入木葉，對於他差點傷到伊魯卡這件事卡卡西很不爽，今天才會讓止水在家陪伊魯卡。

雖然不需要擔心伊魯卡的能力，但是卡卡西多少還是會擔心她，畢竟是自己心愛的女人，身為另外一半的他當然會擔心，而且早上又讓她遭遇那些事情，想到此卡卡西就想要把這個傢伙給五馬分屍。

扉間和泉奈會好好的審問這個人，自然會想要知道這位忍者到底來火之國做什麼，到底來他們的村子想要做什麼，如果沒有問清楚他們可不會安心，需要出動寫輪眼他們也無所謂。

「該好好的教訓這個傢伙！竟敢威脅伊魯卡。」卡卡西對此感到很火大。

「別擔心，卡卡西，我會好好的拷問他。」泉奈笑笑地拿出自己的看家本領來處理這位忍者。

「相信泉奈，不需要你親自出手。」扉間拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

卡卡西在一旁看著不多說什麼，看著泉奈怎漾審問眼前的傢伙，他要慶幸自己的寶貝伊魯卡沒有受到任何的傷害，不然的話卡卡西不知道自己是否可以保持理智，畢竟伊魯卡是自己最愛的人。

鼬牽著雪子的手在路上走著，好不容易可以出門透透氣雪子很開心，更開心鼬陪在自己的身邊，中午說不定可以在外面的餐廳吃午餐，他們兩人還沒想好等下要做什麼，決定先在路上逛逛。

木葉忍者村已經開始有了雛型，附近的一般人願意成為這裡的村民，除了千手、宇智波以外也有其他大家族慢慢的加入，有很多不同類型的忍者在這個村子中，看見這樣的情形雪子和鼬相視而笑。

豬鹿蝶這三個家族的人也陸續抵達這個木葉忍者村，奈良一族的族長看見鼬和雪子走在路上的樣子有點疑惑，眼前的兩人看似很眼熟又想不起來自己到底在哪裡見過他們。

雪子和鼬注意到奈良一族的族長視線轉頭去看他，然後和他點點頭打招呼，當初流浪在外的時候好像有救了奈良一族的人，只是他們不知道那個人到底是誰，當初在戰場上他們救了很多人，自然想不起來到底是誰。

「是曾經幫助過的人嗎？」鼬看見這樣的情形問。

「不記得了，我們幫助的人太多了。」雪子想了想之後說。

「也是。」鼬牽著雪子的手繼續走下去。

「我們去吃東西吧！我餓了。」雪子微笑地對鼬說。

「好。」鼬一點意見也沒有。

「嗯。」雪子露出燦爛的笑容。

吃過午餐後雪子和鼬去吃三色團子，雪子只是喝茶陪著鼬，她不吃甜點這件事鼬很清楚，只要雪子陪在自己的身邊就可以，對他們來說約會就是這樣，根本不需要去想太多。

下午鼬和雪子不知道要去哪裡才好，又不想要在村子裡隨意逛逛，只好找個地方坐下來好好的休息，來考慮到底要去哪裡才好，或許可以去漩渦一族裡面走走，水戶和水泉肯定很歡迎他們。

順便去找凜好像也不錯，佐助和鳴人肯定也會在那邊玩耍，雪子有點想要去找自己的妹妹，就和鼬一起去漩渦一族的領地找人，佐助和鳴人看見雪子和鼬很開心，馬上撲過去抱他們。

雪子只是摸摸妹妹鳴人的頭，其他的話她沒有多說，等到身體好她會教導佐助和鳴人忍術，只要看見鳴人開心就好，其他的事情不需要太過擔心，未來會比他們想像中的還要美好。

當年被追殺的事情在鼬和雪子的內心中留下很大的陰影，因此不管怎麼樣他們誰都不想要回到那個時候去，現在可以在這裡好好的生活自然會希望一直繼續下去，留在這裡是最好。

「姊姊，妳什麼時候可以教我和佐助忍術？」鳴人抱著雪子問。

「我還要休息幾天，之後就可以教妳和佐助忍術。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。

「感覺好久喔！」鳴人不喜歡這樣的感覺。

「會沒事的。」雪子乾脆幫鳴人綁頭髮。

雪子幫鳴人綁了一個很好看著髮型，水戶和水泉看見這樣的情形微笑，紗羅在旁邊看著他們的互動，鼬抱著自己的弟弟佐助沒有多說什麼，看見寶貝弟弟開心的樣子自己當然很開心。

整個下午幾乎是在漩渦一族裡面度過，傍晚時間鼬和雪子帶著佐助和鳴人離開，手牽手一起去拉麵店等其他人，看見伊魯卡和止水已經在那邊等待他們自然會快點走過去。

鳴人看見伊魯卡後馬上放開雪子的手投入伊魯卡的懷抱中，雪子看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的不多說什麼，自己的寶貝妹妹很喜歡卡卡西的妻子是很正常的事情，畢竟他們是她照顧長大的。

突然被鳴人抱住伊魯卡只是微笑地摸摸她的頭，其他人也過來這家拉麵店吃晚餐，不知道為什麼斑和柱間很喜歡和他們相處，所以每次都會拉著扉間和泉奈一起過來找他們，偶爾瓦間和板間也會過來，更不用說斑的其他三位弟弟也是一樣。

「我開動了！」鳴人開心的吃著拉麵。

「佐助真的很喜歡吃番茄呢！連拉麵都要點番茄拉麵。」凜看見這樣的情形摸摸佐助的頭。

「番茄好吃。」佐助真的很喜歡吃番茄。

「小公主，妳要多吃一點，妳瘦太多了。」帶土把雪子全身上下摸一遍後說。

「有嗎？」雪子不感覺自己有瘦。

「有，帶土小叔叔說的沒錯，妳瘦很多。」鼬把煎餃推給雪子。

聽見帶土和鼬說的話雪子苦笑，看樣子他們兩人是打算把自己養肥，卡卡西和伊魯卡聽見他們的對話只是笑笑地不多說什麼，止水也認同帶土和鼬說的話，雪子真的太瘦了，需要好好補補才可以。

一家人用過晚餐之後漫步回家，止水和鼬、雪子邊走邊聊天，三個人感情很好總是有許多話可以說，卡卡西抱著鳴人和伊魯卡一起走著，帶土當然是抱著自己的小姪子佐助和愛妻凜聊天。

對於斑和柱間以及扉間和泉奈常常來拜訪這個家這件事，大家都沒有太大的意見，泉奈真的很喜歡雪子，只要有時間就會過來找她，柱間很喜歡鳴人和佐助，總是會拉著斑過來找佐助和鳴人。

當然也可以看的出來斑很喜歡佐助和鳴人，這兩個孩子真的很可愛，柱間沒有妹妹，幾乎是把鳴人當成是自己的妹妹，和雪子的感情也不差，只是泉奈比較喜歡霸占雪子。

「小雪，妳身體好了嗎？」泉奈打開雪子和鼬房間的門。

「已經好多了，怎麼了？」換衣服換到一半的雪子轉頭看泉奈。

「我今天帶妳去宇智波一族的領地，我爸爸很想見妳。」泉奈看見這樣的情形馬上坐下來和雪子說話。

「田島大人想要見我？我有什麼好見的？」雪子沒想到宇智波田島會想要見自己。

「因為妳是我的未婚妻，他一直想要見妳。」鼬拿著衣服走入房間中。

「這樣啊！」雪子聽見鼬說的話苦笑。

鼬什麼話沒有多說什麼，只是幫雪子整理衣服，這是他們兩人的習慣，泉奈看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子很羨慕，有時候覺得自己要是可以和扉間這漾親近就好，雖然他們兩人正在交往，可是親密動作卻不太多。

換好衣服後雪子吃過早餐就和泉奈去宇智波領地看看，出門前雪子親吻鼬的臉頰和他道別，鼬送走她們之後去做自己的事情，他有個小任務要和止水一起去處理，他們多少還是要賺錢養家才可以。

田島第一次看見女兒把朋友帶回家來，雪子從容不迫的和田島打招呼，泉奈坐在一邊看著朋友和父親的互動，對於鼬的未婚妻田島已經從泉奈的口中聽到很多次，多少讓自己好奇這個外族的孩子到底是長什麼樣子，會讓鼬這樣傾心。

而且自己的寶貝女兒也很喜歡她，老是從泉奈的口中聽到雪子的名字，對於自己的大兒子斑打算娶千手佛間的女兒千手柱間這件事他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，連唯一的寶貝女兒也認定扉間是她的另外一半更是傷腦筋。

「田島大人，您好，我叫波風雪子。」雪子很有禮貌的和田島打招呼。

「不是姓漩渦？妳不是漩渦一族的孩子。」田島對於這件事感到很好奇。

「我和妹妹一個從父姓一個從母姓，似乎是祖父作主的關係。」雪子不是很在乎自己是從父姓還是從母姓。

「真是稀奇，沒想到這樣，妳也是鼬的未婚妻？」田島可是很欣賞鼬那個孩子。

「是的，是我母親訂下的婚約。」雪子從容不迫地應對田島。

泉奈沒想到田島會問雪子這麼多問題，她對於父親的問題實在是不知道要說什麼才好，不過雪子很冷靜地把所有的問題都回答完畢，田島對自己很好奇是很正常的事情，自然會好好的回答他。

等父親問完之後泉奈把雪子拉離這個房間，看見這樣的情形田島只能苦笑，看樣子自家寶貝女兒認為他問太多，對於泉奈的動作雪子沒有太大的感覺，她很清楚泉奈的個性，自然不會多說什麼。

悠生看見妹妹把朋友帶回來的樣子微笑，雪子匆忙地跟他打招呼，然後就被泉奈拉著繼續逛，夏和蒼太跟泉奈打招呼的時候也是匆忙的離開，泉奈就是不想要家裡的其他人霸占雪子。

斑和柱間難得今天想要在宇智波領地逛逛，卻看見泉奈牽著雪子的手在領地中逛，本想要去和她們打招呼，卻看見泉奈瞬間拉著雪子的手離開，斑和柱間看見這樣的情形苦笑，泉奈真的很喜歡雪子。


	6. Chapter 6

「泉奈，怎麼了？」雪子看見泉奈不開心的樣子問。

「哥哥他們很喜歡妳，討厭！」泉奈不太高興自己的兄長們這樣打擾她們兩人。

「嘛！大概是因為覺得泉奈很少帶朋友回族裡吧！」雪子伸出手摸摸泉奈的臉。

「我沒有什麼年齡相仿的朋友，能夠遇到妳真的很開心。」泉奈開心地說著。

「我也是。」雪子很高興自己可以認識泉奈。

「小雪妳真好。」泉奈開心的抱著雪子。

當年六歲的雪子根本沒有機會交到朋友就被追殺，穿越來到這裡之後她也沒機會交朋友，所以可以和泉奈成為朋友她真的很開心，會好好的真心的對她好，甚至會珍惜她們兩人之間的友情。

泉奈開心地牽著雪子的手逛著宇智波一族領地，斑看見寶貝妹妹帶朋友回來的樣子馬上拉著愛妻柱間跟著她們兩人，不過沒多久就被雪子發現，看見她眨眨眼看著他們，斑和柱間感到很不好意思。

斑和柱間沒想到雪子是感知忍者，是和扉間一樣的感知忍者，泉奈很生氣自己的大哥斑竟然會跟蹤自己，氣呼呼的樣子和柱間笑了出來，泉奈即使不高興還是讓自家大哥大嫂斑和柱間跟著自己和雪子。

逛到服飾商店的時候泉奈開心的幫雪子挑選衣服，比來比去就是不知道要送給自己好友什麼東西，泉奈和雪子同時轉頭看柱間，柱間看見她們這樣笑了出來，然後幫她們兩人挑選衣服。

「小雪，妳好像不管穿哪件都很適合。」泉奈覺得不管哪種布料都很適合雪子。

「會嗎？泉奈妳也有很適合的布料。」雪子拿了幾件在泉奈的身上比了比。

「大嫂，妳來幫我們挑啦！」泉奈轉頭看了一下柱間。

「請幫我們挑選布料，好嗎？柱姬姐姐。」雪子一樣轉頭看著柱間。

「呵呵！好吧！妳們兩個真可愛。」柱間很樂意幫她們挑選布料。

買了幾樣不錯的布料雪子決定帶回去請伊魯卡或是凜幫忙做衣服，自己也要在一旁學習，她其實對衣服的布料沒有什麼挑，既然泉奈有心送給自己她很樂意收下來，這樣可以給家裡的女性做衣服。

看見泉奈開心的樣子雪子也不好多說什麼，斑難得看見妹妹這樣開心，很慶幸她交到一個很好的朋友，如果扉間沒有時間陪伴自己的妹妹，總是會有人抽出時間陪伴她。

柱間和泉奈沒有什麼話可以聊，可是有雪子在身邊反而不需要太過擔心，柱間可以感受的出來雪子是個很溫柔的人，和水泉、水戶的溫柔不同，是一種說不出來的感覺，會讓人有種想要親近的感覺。

由於戰國時代沒有喝酒的年齡限制，那天泉奈來家裡的時候根本就是喝開了，明明才沒大雪子幾歲，有時候她會像個小男孩一樣倔強，只有扉間可以壓制她，斑和柱間很開心自己的弟弟妹妹有心愛的人。

「小雪，妳和鼬的感情真好，不像扉間老是把我當小孩子。」泉奈悶悶地說著。

「我不覺得扉間哥哥把妳當小孩子，他只是不擅於表達自己的情感而已。」雪子拿了一杯飲料給泉奈。

「會嗎？扉間哥在戰場上真的很強大，根本不輸給斑哥他們。」泉奈喝起雪子給她的飲料。

「男人嘛！總是不擅於表達自己的情感，小鼬也是。」雪子笑笑地說著。

「嗯，好像是這樣。」泉奈把飲料全部喝完。

「妳看！扉間哥現在不是來接妳了嗎？」看見扉間走過來的樣子雪子微笑。

看見自己喜歡的人走到自己的面前泉奈有些不好意思，雪子把人推到扉間的前面後準備離開，執行完任務的鼬也來到宇智波一族的領地接人，看見自己的未婚夫來接自己當然很開心。

泉奈開心的抱著自己最愛的人，扉間抱著她沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的聽著自己愛人分享今天的所見所聞，扉間沒想到斑和柱間竟然會跟蹤泉奈，自從柱間和斑結婚後兩人可以說是形影不離，有時候會讓人傷腦筋。

本來要拿著東西準備離去的鼬和雪子馬上被扉間和泉奈阻止，泉奈邀請他們去自己的家吃晚餐，今天她答應田島要帶自己的男友和朋友一起回家吃飯，對於自己父親的承諾是不可以失約。

突然被邀請鼬和雪子很訝異，本想說要回家可是卻有個邀約，不知道家裡的人會有什麼情形出現，雪子只好通靈出自己的通靈獸，請這隻叫白雪的小狐狸去通知家裡的人，說自己和鼬要去宇智波宗家用餐。

把東西收時好之後鼬和雪子跟著泉奈、扉間一起回去宇智波宗家，沒想到田島會邀請他們一起過去用餐，當他們踏入泉奈家的時候才發現田島是邀請所有的人一起來享用晚餐。

「姊姊。」鳴人看見雪子很開心，馬上跑過來抱她。

「乖。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。

「田島大叔人好好，和佛間大叔一樣。」鳴人開心地告訴自己的姊姊。

「這樣啊！佛間大叔也過來了啊！」聽見妹妹說的話雪子沒有想太多。

止水揮揮手要他們快點進入屋子裡，怎麼樣都不要讓主人家等太久，雪子牽起妹妹鳴人的手進入屋子裡去，鼬跟在她們的後面不多說什麼，佐助站在止水的身邊抱著白雪等著自己走過去抱他。

看見田島和佛間很和平的坐在一起的樣子泉奈沒有多說什麼，只是抓著扉間的手乖乖找位子坐下來，宇智波和千手的族長坐在一起有一種說不出來的威嚴在，嚴肅的氣氛讓人有點不適應。

由於他們雙方有住在宇智波和千手領地一陣子，田島和佛間對於他們一點也不陌生，加上現在村子已經建立的差不多，剩下就選一村的村長，這個問題反而是討論最熱烈的問題。

很多地方已經開始有雛型，醫院、學校等地方不用說，只是在看要怎樣培養醫療忍者或是教師們，情報部、暗部等機關也是一樣，宇智波一族扛下護衛木葉的責任，成立木葉警衛隊，千手一族大多都會以培育醫療忍者為主。

「斑、柱姬，你們到底想好誰要當一村村長了沒？」佛間在吃過晚餐之後問著女兒和女婿。

「父親，我們比較傾向讓全村人投票，看看我和斑誰比較適合當火影。」被佛間這樣一問柱間只是這樣告訴自己的父親。

「父親，事情已經安排好，請您不用擔心。」斑會把所有的事情給安排好。

「你們安排好就好。」聽見女兒、女婿說的話佛間比較安心。

田島很多事情不去過問，跟佛間一樣偶爾會去問問，其他的事情大多都不管，這兩位父親幾乎每天會找時間一起下棋聊天，偶爾幫孩子們出出意見外基本上沒有什麼事情可做。

當然偶爾會跟孩子們催婚，順便催催斑和柱間什麼時候可以生孩子，他們兩老想要含飴弄孫，這也是為什麼佐助和鳴人會常常過來陪伴他們，小小年紀的佐助和鳴人是田島和佛間很喜歡的孩子。

偶爾也會討論扉間和泉奈的婚事，對於小女兒的婚事田島可是操碎了心，佛間倒是沒有多說什麼，認為自家兒子娶敵對家族的小女兒反而沒什麼意見，畢竟自己大女兒挑選的人也是敵對家族的大兒子。

斑和柱間的感情很好，婚後兩人還是那樣恩愛，至於柱間的肚子什麼時候有起色就不知道，斑對於這件事也是很期待，扉間打算等到泉奈大一點再來結婚，他一點也不著急，對他來說對方比較重要。

「扉間哥，你不想娶我嗎？為什麼還不來提親？」泉奈對於這件事很不開心。

「等妳大一點我就會娶妳，現在還不到時候。」扉間把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「你根本就是嫌我小。」泉奈氣呼呼地看著扉間。

「我沒有嫌妳小，而是我希望妳以後生育的時候可以安全一點。」扉間很認真的告訴泉奈。

「既然你這麼說，一年後你要是沒娶我的話，我就真的不理你。」泉奈聽見扉間說的話很感動。

「我答應妳。」扉間親吻泉奈。

斑和柱間聽見扉間和泉奈的對話後不多說什麼，蒼太、悠生、夏看見自家大哥這樣很頭痛，板間和瓦間也想要把自家大姊拉開，畢竟誰都知道扉間是感知忍者，被他們知道的話肯定會被痛打一頓，泉奈雖然是女生打起人來也很恐怖。

果不其然扉間感知道自家姊姊和姊夫偷聽自己和泉奈說的話很火大，只是轉頭過去跟他們算帳，泉奈看見這樣的情形很想要嘆氣，默默地進屋去找自己的好朋友雪子，讓自己的未婚夫去找他們算帳。

由於臨時被留在宇智波一族過夜，泉奈很開心可以和雪子一起睡，她有很多話可以和她說，蒼太和悠生以及夏也很開心可以和止水、鼬一起睡，他們可是很喜歡這兩個傢伙。

年紀小的佐助和鳴人也被斑和柱間帶回自己的房間去，這兩個孩子讓他們夫妻兩人很喜歡，只要有時間和有機會就會逗弄他們兩人，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，帶土和凜自然也是一樣。

「怎麼了？」卡卡西看見伊魯卡有點怪怪的樣子問。

「不知道，最近好像有點不太舒服，可能要去醫院看看。」伊魯卡拍拍卡卡西的手要他不要擔心。

「我明天陪妳去，不然我不放心妳自己一個人去，我會擔心。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「好，謝謝你，卡卡西。」伊魯卡很開心卡卡西是這樣的體貼。

村子成立之後卡卡西和伊魯卡、帶土和凜正式結婚在一起，跟斑和柱間的婚禮一起舉辦，止水和水泉正在交往中，水戶和悠生在交往，大概沒多久就換他們兩對結婚，扉間和泉奈也會跟著他們一起舉行婚禮，三年後是鼬和雪子的婚禮。

卡卡西先讓伊魯卡睡覺休息，明天陪她去醫院看看，請醫療忍者看看她的身體情況，說不定會有什麼好消息，這些年的時間他們過得很好，比在之前的那個木葉過的還要好。

七歲的佐助和鳴人有所成長，學校已經建立好自然可以一起進入學校念書，至於教師的人選可能先讓大家輪流教學，其他的事情再來想想，一村之長也要開始選舉投票，不知道是斑還是柱間會成為火影。


	7. Chapter 7

凜摸摸躺在自己大腿上的帶土，來到戰國時代他們的生活過得很好，一家人開開心心的過生活，現在大家各自有自己的伴侶，以後的生活會更好不需要太過擔心，他們會在這裡結婚生子，擁有一個真正的家庭。

至於以後會不會發生戰爭就不是他們要去想的事情，如果會再次發生戰爭的話，他們還是會盡心盡力的替村子出一份力，只要可以安穩的生活就好，其他的事情他們不想要去想太多。

「伊魯卡是不是懷孕？我覺得她最近怪怪的。」帶土睜開眼睛看著自己的妻子。

「不知道，小雪說有感知到不確定的查克拉，可能要去醫院檢查才知道。」凜摸摸帶土的臉頰。

「我們不知道什麼時候會有孩子呢！我很期待我們的孩子出生。」帶土伸出手摸著凜的臉頰。

「這個嘛！看緣分囉！總是會有的，別太擔心。」凜微笑地看著自己最愛的人。

第二天早上吃過早餐後卡卡西和伊魯卡去醫院檢查身體，佐助和鳴人正式進入學校上課，止水和鼬進入木葉警衛隊工作，雪子本打算進入醫院幫忙，可是卻被水戶和水泉拉到封印班幫忙。

泉奈跟著雪子去封印班學習封印忍術，平常時候她是在情報班工作，暗部是由悠生去建立和處理，族裡的事情大家各自分擔著，火核和桃樺結婚後去學校任教，凜本是醫療忍者自然是去醫院幫忙，帶土和卡卡西加入暗部。

打算培育後代的扉間在學校教書，伊魯卡則是進入學校教書，她本來就有這個打算，佐助和鳴人很高興可以在學校看到她，大家各自有自己的工作，每個大家族也把自己的孩子們送入學校上課，木葉的高層也慢慢的形成。

扉間帶的弟子依舊是猿飛蒜山、志村團藏、水戶門焰、轉寢小春、宇智波鏡這五個人，由於這裡的團藏不需要讓人擔心，卡卡西和帶土自然就不去多說什麼，這裡不是他們的世界，尾獸也完全不存在，只存在他們家而已，誰也別想搶。

「卡卡西，伊魯卡的檢查報告怎樣了？」凜看見卡卡西走出來的樣子問。

「醫生還沒告訴我，還不確定是不是懷孕。」卡卡西知道凜想要問什麼。

「這樣的話真傷腦筋，我還以為檢查結果很快就會出來。」凜對此感到很意外。

「好像是因為有點小問題，櫻咲長老想要做仔細一點的檢查，說要先問問樁長老看看。」卡卡西只是這樣告訴凜。

「好吧！希望伊魯卡會沒事，櫻咲長老和樁長老決定要仔細一點也好。」凜拍拍卡卡西的肩膀。

「嗯，謝了，凜。」卡卡西坐在外面的椅子等待著。

櫻咲和樁仔細幫伊魯卡檢查身體，對她們來說伊魯卡這個小丫頭真的很討喜，除了懷孕以外好像有其他的情況，她們當然會好好的檢查，而且看見卡卡西對於這個小丫頭這麼好覺得很放心。

聽見自己懷孕的消息伊魯卡很開心，沒想到會這樣順利的懷上孩子，不過似乎自己的身體還有點小問題在，所以櫻咲長老和樁長老沒有打算放自己走，自己乖乖的任由她們兩人檢查身體。

卡卡西希望自己的寶貝妻子沒有問題，他相信父親會保佑他們兩人，會順利有孩子的話就好，只是不知道伊魯卡到底有什麼問題，才會讓櫻咲長老和樁長老這麼的緊張。

「小丫頭，妳沒事，恭喜妳懷孕啦！」仔細檢查過後櫻咲開心的對伊魯卡說。

「謝謝您，櫻咲長老。」伊魯卡聽見自己懷孕的消息很開心。

「不過妳的子宮似乎有傷到過，這樣要好好的養胎才可以。」樁很認真的告訴伊魯卡。

「我會好好照顧她的，樁長老請您不需要擔心。」卡卡西聽見樁的話馬上說。

聽見卡卡西說的話櫻咲和樁馬上交代他許多事情，凜過來探望他們的時候也被兩位長老抓去交代事情，伊魯卡想起之前的戰鬥傷到子宮的事情，這才會讓櫻咲和樁兩位長老比較擔心，自然會希望這個孩子可以順利出生。

伊魯卡摸摸自己的肚子，內心祈求自己的父母親可以保佑自己的孩子可以平安出生，看見卡卡西認真聽長老們所交代的事情露出微笑，看樣子自己真的不需要太過擔心，好好地在家裡養胎就好。

至於工作的事情可能需要好好想想，前三個月是最好不要去工作，等穩定一點之後再去工作會比較好，這是櫻咲和樁給伊魯卡的建議，伊魯卡當然會好好的遵守，相信卡卡西也不會輕易讓她出門。

看樣子家裡的家務需要大家一起分擔，煮飯的事情可以交給鼬和雪子去幫忙，他們兩人的手藝很不錯，根本不需要太過擔心，相信大家會很樂意分擔這些事情，不會去抱怨那麼多。

「三個月後再去工作，等孩子穩定一點再去，這段時間我會代理妳的工作。」卡卡西很認真的對伊魯卡說。

「那你的工作要怎麼辦？」聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡很擔心。

「我想小雪和泉奈會很樂意幫忙的，別擔心。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「好吧！」對於卡卡西說的話伊魯卡也不好說什麼。

當天晚上知道伊魯卡懷孕後大家都很開心，工作上的事情有所調動大家沒有意見，悠生也讓卡卡西休息三個月，說他的工作會請其他人來替代，不需要讓雪子和泉奈來幫忙，她們兩人還有情報班和封印班的事情要處理。

自從聽過卡卡西和帶土說的話後，扉間決定好好引導團藏這個孩子，絕對不會讓他走上歪路，宇智波鏡因為父母早逝的關係被過繼在斑的名下，由斑和柱間撫養長大，柱間可是非常疼愛他。

止水和水泉的感情越來越好，他們兩人的互動常常會被家裡的人窺視，總是會讓他們感到不好意思，大家會互相打趣對方的感情，止水和水泉交往後很慶幸自己不會再被其他人閃瞎，自己可以閃瞎其他人。

鼬和雪子進入廚房煮飯，好吃的餐點端出來讓大家訝異，沒想到他們兩人的手藝會這樣好，凜有些反省自己的手藝，不過帶土只是拍拍她的肩膀要她不要去想太多，佐助和鳴人看見豐富的餐點很開心。

「明天就是投票日，你們要選誰當火影？我應該會選斑。」止水突然問出這句話。

「我要選柱姬姊姊！」鳴人第一個表示意見。

「我想選斑哥。」佐助對斑比較喜歡。

「我覺得斑哥比較適合當火影，柱姬姐肯定會逃班。」雪子很難得表達出自己的意見。

「斑哥和柱姬姐都很有才華，我還在考慮要投誰。」鼬覺得他們兩人不相上下。

「我同意小雪的論點，柱姬根本沒有耐性去批公文，所以我會選斑。」水泉和柱間一起長大自然知道她的個性。

帶土和卡卡西沒有去想太多，他們會比較支持斑，不知道凜和伊魯卡會支持誰，不過他們也不打算去問，畢竟自家妻子會有自己的想法是很正常的事情，這麼多年和斑、柱間相處自然知道他們的個性，會用自己的選票選擇他們其中一人。

第二天投票的時候鳴人興奮的拿著自己手上的票，開心的和佐助一起去投票，火核看見兩個可愛的孩子來投票的樣子微笑，和桃樺一起引導他們過去投票，佐助和鳴人乖乖地和火核、桃樺道謝，投票完成後去找其他人。

兩個孩子開心地討論著今天誰會成為木葉村的火影，鏡看見他們兩人揮揮手要他們過來，認識他的佐助和鳴人開心地跑過去，看見其他人的時候也乖乖打招呼，可愛的孩子很受到其他人歡迎。

小春看見鳴人這麼可愛的女孩想要接觸她，不過當她想要碰觸她的時候，鏡會微笑的阻止自己的隊友，曾經在戰場上生存過的鳴人是不喜歡人家碰觸她，儘管她知道身邊這位叫小春的同齡孩子沒有惡意也是一樣。

扉間和紗羅走過來他們這邊，看見是紗羅來接他們佐助和鳴人很開心，鏡對紗羅有意思兩人走得很近，扉間看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他對蒜山、團藏、小春、門焰說了說話後，就帶著佐助和鳴人離開，紗羅和鏡也跟著他離開。

「扉間哥哥，姐姐他們什麼時候會回家？」被扉間抱在懷裡的鳴人好奇的問著。

「可能會有點久，村子裡的人很多，需要很多人手整理票。」扉間很認真的幫鳴人解答。

「要先回家嗎？伊魯卡姐姐在家裡安胎。」佐助知道伊魯卡投完票後會直接回家休息。

「伊魯卡姐姐懷孕了嗎？那這樣要帶什麼東西給她？補品嗎？」鏡聽見後非常的興奮。

「水戶大人和水泉大人已經要我拿補品過去。」紗羅有些不好意思的說著。

鏡和紗羅年紀和佐助、鳴人差不多大，所以四個人的感情很好，對於扉間的其他學生偶爾也會接觸，只是大多教導佐助和鳴人的人是斑，偶爾柱間也會當打手教導他們兩人，當然扉間的五位弟子也會教導。

回到家鳴人先衝去找伊魯卡，看見待在客廳中的伊魯卡正在和又旅在一起的樣子很開心，幾個孩子都跑過去找她，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑，決定大顯手藝幫他們煮今天的午餐。

好奇的小春、門焰、團藏和蒜山也跟著他們一起回家，佐助打開門看見他們四個也不好多說什麼，只是請他們進入家門來，然後跑到廚房告訴扉間又多了幾個人，扉間聽見後沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸佐助的頭安撫他。

由於家裡有尾獸的關係佐助和鳴人不喜歡邀請人來家裡玩耍，鏡和紗羅是認識很久的關係自然沒有太大的問題，其他人反而一點也不想要邀請，感知到有別人進入屋子裡又旅馬上消失，其他人看見後很無奈也不好多說什麼。

「又旅不見了？」鏡對於這樣的情形很訝異。

「沒事的，大概有客人來才會消失。」伊魯卡摸摸鏡的頭。

「鏡，你的朋友來了。」佐助進入客廳後告訴鏡。

「猴子，你們怎麼來了？」鏡看見自己的好朋友們很開心。

小孩子們嘰嘰喳喳的討論很多事情，又旅不放心伊魯卡還是出現在大家的面前，裝成一隻貓的樣子趴在她的肚子上，家裡有很多家具是卡卡西和帶土以及止水、鼬幫忙製成的，伊魯卡和凜以及雪子佈置這個家。

由於伊魯卡懷孕的關係凜請家忍做了幾個好用的抱枕放在客廳中，也有幾個好用的椅子可供他們休息，客廳也是他們家的餐廳，家畢竟是讓大家舒適休息的地方，當然要好好的佈置才可以。


	8. Chapter 8

書房在另外一個地方，那裡有沙發和桌子，可以一邊看書一邊享用點心，也有幾張書桌，佐助和鳴人寫功課會在那邊寫，偶爾卡卡西也會在那邊看書，雖然在這邊沒有自來也的小說可以看，他會看其他的小說來打發時間。

扉間做好午餐後讓家忍們把餐點端到客廳來，看見家忍端餐點過來的樣子佐助和鳴人馬上收拾好桌子上的東西讓他們放餐點，儘管家裡有家忍在三餐他們還是習慣自己準備，偶爾家忍會在旁邊幫忙。

所以現在換成鼬和雪子煮飯的時候，家忍會在旁邊一旁幫忙他們，佐助和鳴人吃的點心也是家忍們在準備的，剛剛鏡、紗羅、團藏、蒜山、門焰、小春來家裡玩，家忍也準備點心給他們吃。

「哇！扉間哥哥好厲害，午餐看起來好好吃。」鳴人看見今天的午餐很開心。

「妳要吃完喔！鳴人。」扉間拍拍鳴人的頭。

「小菊，你們先去吃飯，晚點再來收拾。」伊魯卡告訴家忍先去用餐。

「好的，伊魯卡大人。」小菊和其他家忍先下去吃飯，讓主人們用餐。

「我回來了。」雪子剛好趕上午餐的時間。

「打擾了。」泉奈大聲的說。

「姐姐、泉奈姊姊，快點來吃飯，今天是扉間哥哥做的午餐。」鳴人聽見雪子的聲音馬上大聲說。

「好，我去洗手拿碗筷。」雪子這樣回答自己的妹妹。

「好，馬上來。」泉奈很開心可以吃到扉間親手做的餐點。

扉間做了豐盛的餐點給他們吃，雪子和泉奈找了位子坐下來開始享用餐點，扉間趁大家不注意的時候親吻泉奈的臉頰，雪子和伊魯卡裝作沒看到這件事，然後開心的享用今天的餐點。

佐助和鳴人互相挾了對方的菜色給對方吃，然後開始討論起哪一道菜比較好吃，又旅也有自己的餐點可以享用，其他孩子開心地吃著今天的午餐，伊魯卡和雪子討論一些事情後也吃著今天的午餐。

沒什麼耐心的泉奈早早把工作做完就拉著雪子回來，扉間看見這樣的情形就知道自家女友沒有什麼耐性，看樣子火核和桃樺要辛苦一點，有同齡的孩子到家裡玩耍鳴人當然很開心，佐助也會跟著他們一起玩耍聊天。

吃過午餐後他們去院子玩耍，伊魯卡坐在長廊上看著牠們玩耍，又旅出現趴在她的肚子上陪著她安胎，雪子乾脆躺在伊魯卡的大腿上睡覺，扉間和泉奈則是在院子中教導孩子們一些忍術。

佐助和鳴人看見九喇嘛趴在雪子的肚子上，對於那隻狐狸鳴人實在是不知道要說什麼才好，佐助也苦笑地看著這樣的情形，然後他們專心的聽扉間和泉奈解釋忍術，雖然他們已經會很多忍術也是一樣。

「九喇嘛真的很喜歡趴在姐姐的肚子上睡覺。」鳴人逃開泉奈的攻擊後對佐助說。

「不只雪姊姊，九喇嘛也很喜歡趴在妳的肚子上睡覺。」佐助拿出苦無擋下泉奈的刀。

單純的實戰訓練對佐助和鳴人來說太過簡單，不過泉奈也不是輕易可以打倒的對手，扉間沒想到佐助和鳴人的身手這樣好，伊魯卡摸摸又旅的毛在打盹，對於院子裡的聲音似乎沒有感覺。

不過在團藏和蒜山、鏡、門焰攻擊扉間的時候不小心失手把苦無往伊魯卡的方向丟，佐助和鳴人、小春、紗羅、泉奈看見這樣的情形馬上停下來，沒想到那個苦無還沒碰到伊魯卡就已經被打下來，雪子醒來把那個苦無給打掉，然後又繼續午睡。

沒多久在其他人面前一個冰的結界就顯現出來，紗羅看見這樣的情形很訝異，她沒想到雪子竟然是感知和冰遁的忍者，小春沒想到自己會見到一位少見的冰遁的忍者，薄薄的一層冰看似無法防禦可是卻砸不破。

「好啦！繼續吧！紗羅、小春，不要看傻了。」泉奈的聲音喚回兩位女孩的神智。

「雪子大人是感知和冰遁的忍者？」紗羅感到很訝異。

「是的。」泉奈微笑的看著紗羅。

「好厲害，鳴人，妳姊姊真厲害。」小春對此很興奮。

「家裡大概除了我和佐助是最弱的以外，其他人都很強，不輸給扉間哥哥他們。」鳴人歪著頭想了想說。

「卡卡西說我們的實力也沒弱到哪裡去，需要多點實戰經驗而已。」佐助知道家裡除了自己還沒開眼外，兄長鼬、止水和帶土早已經開眼很久。

扉間和泉奈把孩子們的神智喚回來繼續訓練，即使是擁有寫輪眼的泉奈也不能在佐助、鳴人的身上占到便宜，雖然佐助還沒開眼，可是他已經有辦法對付自己，鳴人對於幻術也有一定的免疫力在。

睡飽了的雪子醒了看見院子裡的情況沒有多說什麼，只是解開冰的結界認真的看他們的訓練，然後讓孫把伊魯卡抱回屋子裡去，懷孕的人本來就很嗜睡，讓小菊可以好好的照顧她。

客廳中有軟床可以讓伊魯卡好好睡覺，又旅和九喇嘛會守在她的身邊不需要擔心，小菊幫她蓋上被子後又去處理其他的家事，雪子抱著守鶴看著佐助和鳴人怎樣對付泉奈，她發現這些孩子的資質真的很不錯。

「牛鬼，怎麼了？」雪子很難得會看見八尾出現在自己的面前。

「投票結果出爐了，千手柱間成為火影。」牛鬼把鼬要告訴雪子的消息告訴她。

「這樣啊！我以為是斑哥呢！柱姬姐當選的話扉間哥要辛苦點了，我看斑哥也一樣。」雪子伸出手摸摸牛鬼。

「他們兩人票數差不多，不過可以感覺的出來大多數的家族族長比較喜歡千手柱間。」牛鬼對於這件事不意外。

「畢竟柱姬姐的親和力很好，我看二代火影大概會是鏡那孩子吧？」雪子只是安靜地看著這一切。

「說不定是宇智波鼬那小子，那小子有機會成為火影的潛質。」守鶴反而是很看好鼬。

「誰知道呢！或許有可能。」雪子知道只要這裡的團藏不要走歪就不會有事情。

尾獸不再是忍村的兵器，在這裡是他們的寵物，這個世界的尾獸是消失還是被他們世界的尾獸取代誰也不知道，就算有文獻紀錄也沒有幾個人知道牠們在哪裡，實際上在流浪的那些年，卡卡西和帶土有一邊執行任務一邊找過尾獸。

那時候凜和伊魯卡在家照顧佐助和鳴人，卡卡西和帶土也會帶著止水、鼬、雪子一起去執行，畢竟沒有任務就沒有錢吃飯，順帶去尋找尾獸是否有存在這個世界中，找尋這麼多年的時間發現兩個世界的尾獸似乎是融合在一起。

所以卡卡西和帶土是不會讓這些尾獸交付給其他人，留在這個家當他們家的寵物，南賀川的石碑也在卡卡西和帶土的考查之下發現有改過的痕跡，抓到黑絕讓扉間做為實驗室的實驗體，自然不擔心又出來誘惑人。

有漩渦一族的封印黑絕根本逃不掉，現在被扉間折磨的不成人形，這個意識體什麼時候會被扉間給弄死就不得而知，而其他人也不去關心這件事，認為黑絕死透最好。

有時候卡卡西和帶土會認為他們會穿越過來是六道仙人的傑作，不過他們也很感謝六道仙人這樣做，至少他們逃過團藏的追殺，可以好好的重新在這個世界生活，讓這個世界走向和平的世界。

「小雪，結果是什麼？」訓練完畢後泉奈馬上跑到好友的身邊問著。

「柱姬姐當選火影。」雪子拿了一些甜點給泉奈吃。

「是大嫂啊！真可惜斑哥沒當選。」泉奈有點失望的說著。

「大姊的親和力很好，很多家族會推舉她是很正常的。」扉間走了過來拿了一杯水喝。

「是柱姬姐成為火影，佐助你要請我吃拉麵，我們說好了。」鳴人拉著佐助的手開心地說。

「好、好、好，明天我們去吃拉麵。」佐助答應過的事情一定會做到。

卡卡西回來後聽見他們的對話，知道自己要拿零用錢給佐助，讓他和鳴人去吃拉麵，不過零用錢要給多一點才可以，對於拉麵鳴人可是很會吃，有佐助陪著不需要太過擔心。

今天晚上斑和柱間又來他們家吃飯，鼬和雪子依舊進入廚房煮飯給大家吃，有幾位家忍在旁邊幫忙，扉間的幾個弟子也在他們家吃飯，晚些扉間和泉奈會一一送他們回家。

一邊吃晚餐一邊討論村子裡的事情，柱間會聽著大家的建議怎樣改善村子的一切，不過該接的任務還是要接，有太多的事情要處理斑會擔心妻子忙不過來，自己肯定是要好好幫忙她。

止水和水泉去約會所以沒有回家吃飯，有讓烏鴉傳紙條回家通知，水戶似乎也是正在和悠生交往著，看見他們感情很好的樣子自然也放心許多，帶土偶爾會調侃自己的姪子，不過也是真心祝福他。

「止水和水泉的感情越來越好，不知道什麼時候會結婚？」凜一邊整理東西一邊說著。

「或許這兩年我們會看見他們結婚，鼬和小公主也打算十五歲就結婚。」帶土可是捨不得自己的小公主結婚。

「你只是單純捨不得小雪而已。」凜怎麼會不知道帶土的意思。

「小雪可是我的寶貝小公主，我當然會捨不得。」帶土一直很疼愛雪子這位妹妹。

聽見丈夫說的話凜只是笑笑的不多說什麼，帶土很疼愛雪子這件事這個家的人都很清楚，卡卡西疼愛鳴人這點大家也很清楚，只要看見她們過得很好的樣子也放心許多。

雪子和鳴人是他們最愛的老師水門所留下來的遺孤，玖辛奈盡力保住的女兒們，自然會好好的疼愛她們，儘管已經過了很多年他們還是記得當年的事情，自然會希望扉間可以把團藏給教導好。

這個世界的扉間不太排斥宇智波一族的人，一部份的原因是他們的關係才會改觀，另外一部分是他未來的妻子就是宇智波族長家的小女兒，宇智波和千手對戰這麼久的時間總算握手言和。

握手言和後也開始聯姻，斑和柱間暗戀對方很久的時間，雙方家族不再戰爭後自然就正式在一起，扉間和泉奈打打鬧鬧後才知道自己很愛對方，才開始有聯姻的動作出現，能夠修成正果他們很開心，和摯愛的人過一生是很幸福的事情。


End file.
